It is known that certain small molecules can emit, by fluorescence, visible green light. One such molecule is disclosed as Chemical formula 1 in US 2004/0209118 A1.
It is also know to incorporate small molecules into a polymer backbone via para-linked amine repeat units, as is shown in WO 2005/049546. The polymers formed using the disclosure of WO 2005/049546 are said to afford devices incorporating the same with longer lifetimes.
When incorporating the small molecule of US 2004/0209118 A1 into a polymeric backbone according to the teaching of WO 2005/049546 there is a significant reduction in luminescent quantum yield and quantum efficiency.